


The Warrior and the Technician

by thewanderinggem (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Kissing, No Sex, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: One shot Jasper and Peridot





	The Warrior and the Technician

The cold air crept in through the window, the drapes waving in its wake. It seemed to have tendrils as it crept over Peridot’s skin, her body shook, and small bumps rose on her skin.

Jasper grunted as she shifted in her sleep; the sudden movement caused her to tighten her arms and breathe heavily down onto Peridot. A dense fog covered her visor instantly, she was lucky that she was so warm or else she would have been freezing by now.

Peridot’s fingers traced over Jasper’s stripes, “truly a perfect gem” she hummed. There were no breaks or discoloration just sharp clear lines where she came from the Earth.

“What did I tell you about probing at me…” A deep voice rumbled out; Peridot practically jumped out of her skin. “I…I.. didn’t mean.” she squeaked, caught red-handed.

Jasper easily moved Peridot around so she could see her face, "Shouldn’t you be asleep?“ she said, her eyes seemed to gleam at Peridot in a predatory way as she questioned.

"I…I…” Peridot stuttered as she tried to come up with an excuse, but none came, slack jaw and clueless she looked up to her dumbfounded.

Peridot felt Jasper’s chest vibrate, and a deep laugh came from within her as she leaned down close. The faint smell of the desert radiated from Jasper’s skin, and her hair still wet from the time they spent at the beach. Musky like burning sage intertwined with a rainstorm she concluded. Jasper could see her trying to mull things over, trying to form the perfect words.

But she gave her no reprise, Jasper locked her lips with Peridot’s and kissed her, soft at first, but Jasper didn’t back down. Again she pressed Peridot, pushing her tongue into her mouth and running it against hers. Jasper was trying to coax her out, trying to get her to make a move. It was just the faintest sound that Peridot made that caused Jasper to pull away, but not before deepening the kiss and sucking on her tongue.

The very air seemed to have been pulled from Peridot’s lungs as she gasped. "Cat got your tongue?“ she cooed, her words mumbled as her lips pressed to Peridot’s gem.

“Jasper…..” She groaned her lids heavy as she hazily looked up. “You’re so cute when you get excited.” Jasper snickered, her long hot tongue running along the outer edge of Peridot’s gem.

This time when Peridot shook it felt like electricity shooting down her spine, it was a new feeling for her, and it was overwhelming. Jasper was humming softly; a hand gently ran through Peridot’s hair as she pressed her face to Jasper’s chest.

"My little kitten is so sensitive…” she groaned. Jasper let her rest on her chest, caressing her as her hand slowly moved down Peridot’s back. 

Peridot’s eyes snapped opened, Jasper was trailing her sharp claws down her back. “You need your rest…” Jasper hummed, a kiss pressed to Peridot’s ear.

Jasper spent some time comforting Peridot, peppering her with soft kisses and bites across her skin. Arms that were strong as steel held Peridot delicately, Jasper wanted nothing more than to make Peridot happy. To make her feel safe and loved, it was the same emotions that they shared for each other that let them feel blissful. For a while they were together, they were able to sleep peacefully, not troubled about Homeworld or even the Crystal Gems.


End file.
